New Life
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: Cuando sientes que todo se esta cayendo a pedazos, ¿Cómo puedes repararlo? ¿En quien puedes confiar?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que está a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Lady Kou**

 **Que la disfruten.**

 **Recomendación musical: New Day de Kate Havnevik, a mí me inspiro para escribir esta historia y espero ustedes tengan la oportunidad de escucharla. watch?v=hA3_SPA8nQ4**

" _Déjame decirte que el amor de_

 _tu vida no es quien te enamoró_

 _y se fue, ni el que se fue y te_

 _reemplazo, ni mucho menos quien_

 _te promete estar siempre ahí y_

 _se marcha para siempre._

 _El amor de tu vida es quien te acepta_

 _como eres, no te abandona, es atento, te_

 _quiere con o sin cicatrices, te es sincero,_

 _te da todo su amor y sobretodo,_

 _se queda ahí hasta el final._ _  
_ _ **Anónimo**_

Y ella corrió…

Corrió hasta que las piernas le ardieron, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a sentirse pesados y abrazadores, hasta que su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que se saldría de su pecho y aún con todo eso no podía detenerse.

Se había caído ya incontable cantidad de veces, sus rodillas estaban raspadas y sangrantes, las palmas de sus manos estaban sucias y llenas de pequeñas heridas. Toda ella se sentía adolorida, pero el dolor físico no era nada con el dolor que sentía en el alma.

Las gotas de lluvia y sus propias lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero no podía detenerse.

Su vida ahora era una bomba de tiempo y ella ya no tenía control.

Su vida entera viajaba en cámara lenta y el tiempo poco a poco se le estaba acabando.

Corrió sin importarle que muchas que se refugiaban de la lluvia la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Corrió hasta que su agotamiento físico y mental la derroto y solo alcanzo a derrumbarse a los pies de un gran árbol y ahí siguió llorando, suplicándole a la tierra que se abriera y se la tragara de una vez.

Esa tarde lluviosa, Seiya estaba intranquilo, la escena que había contemplado a través de una ventana esa mañana no lo dejaba en paz. Sobre todo la sensación de que debía haber hecho algo. Después de todo Minako era su mejor amiga y lo había sido desde que tenía memoria.

Pero ese año, su segundo año de preparatoria había cambiado muchas cosas. Mina presumía de tener un novio universitario que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera y que nunca nadie había visto. A veces faltaba a clases y siempre se desaparecía.

Seiya se sentía desplazo por el dichoso novio y aunque la situación le daba una mala espina, jamás dijo nada.

Se dejó caer en la cama y tomo la foto de su buro, en ella se podía contemplar a Seiya con un traje negro y una corbata a rayas azules y rojas, a su lado derecho a su hermana Rei con un vestido rojo y a la izquierda a la rubia Mina con un vestido azul. Su graduación de la secundaria, había llevado a dos chicas al baile y aunque eran su hermana y su mejor amiga respectivamente, se sentía muy orgulloso.

Suspiro y un mal sabor de boca lo invadió de pronto. Él debió haber ayudado a Mina esa mañana.

 **Flashback**

Seiya estaba parado afuera de la cafetería "Galaxy" esperando a su hermana. Era un sábado a mediodía y hacerla de chaperón precisamente no era su actividad favorita, pero lo mandaban a hacer mal tercio y en su papel de hermano consentidor no podía menos que darles su espacio a la pareja, quienes se fueron a almorzar.

En su interior esperaba que el enano le enseñara a su hermana puntualidad.

De pronto una cabellera rubia llamo su atención Minako caminaba cabizbaja con un sobre entre las manos, entro en la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana con un hombre que lucía mayor que ella de cabellos plateados.

Una punzada de un mal presentimiento ataco a Seiya y simplemente no pudo dejar de notar la escena y tratar de imaginar el dialogo.

Ella le extendió el sobre, comenzó a llorar, y trato de tomar su mano. Él lucia molesto y no quiso tomar el papel, se hizo para atrás en su silla y se alejaba de ella. La rubia se paró, lloraba y parecía a punto de gritar, el peli plata tomo su chamarra, arrojo un billete a la mesa y sin más se dio la media vuelta. Ella se quedó parada viendo cómo se iba y después tomando el sobre salió corriendo.

Seiya trato de detenerla, pero una voz familiar lo distrajo y la perdió de vista.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Unos toques suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, y después de autorizar el paso, su hermana abrió la puerta y se sumergió en su habitación con paso lento y el semblante preocupado como si fuera un fantasma. Siendo seguida de cerca por un Yaten que no tenía mejor aspecto.

Esa era una mala señal.

-Mina me llamo después del almuerzo... me pidió... me pidió que si llamaba su mamá dijera que estaba conmigo... Ella estaba llorando- susurro Rei, con la voz entrecortada- ya es tarde, su madre ya llamo... Me creyó que ella estaba aquí. Pero ya no contesta su teléfono... Creo que hice algo mal... no sé dónde está... algo le pudo pasar.

Y sin más se tiro a llorar en la cama, su novio se agacho a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Seiya como si fuera eco y de pronto un flash vino a su mente como si de pronto se encendiera su foco en su cabeza.

-Yo si se dónde está, volveré con ella- dijo Seiya tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos- Tú quédate tranquila y espera aquí. Mantén la calma y no digas nada.

Y sin más salió de su casa.

No le importo la lluvia.

No le importo que ya fuera tarde.

Solo importaba encontrar a su mejor amiga.

Su intuición resulto ser la correcta, y encontró a Mina llorando y temblando de frío donde la había conocido hacía ya tantos años. Casi sin mucho esfuerzo logro llevarla a mi casa, como si fuera una muñeca de papel, que se dejó que la levantará en brazos y se la llevará, pero en ningún momento dejo de sollozar.

Al llegar al Templo Hikawa, Rei ya había dejado atrás su ataque de histerismo (bastante impropio de ella sobra decir) y en la casa ya había toallas secas listas para los dos, chocolate caliente y todo dispuesto para un baño.

Aunque su rubia amiga seguía como un estado catatónico, que de verdad ya había logrado alarmar a Seiya, Rei y Yaten.

Con el temor de ver a la ojiazul en ese estado, Rei se ofreció a darse un baño con ella, para hacerla entrar en calor, y una vez que le puso un pijama limpio y seco, la escolto hasta la sala donde ya estaban los otros dos jóvenes. Le acercaron una taza y por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, que tras varios minutos Minako rasgó con un suspiro.

-Tengo diecisiete años- comenzó con voz trémula- Tengo diecisiete años y tuve la genial idea de enamorarme de un chico universitario. Un egoísta, arrogante chico universitario de 22 años que acaba de abandonarme… él me abandono… y estoy asustada… estoy embarazada. Mis padres van a matarme.

Las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta, mientras ella trataba de no volver a llorar y caer en la desesperación, mientras los demás asimilaban sus palabras en silencio.

Embarazada. A los 17. Sola. Estaba a solo 3 meses de terminar la preparatoria.

El panorama no era nada alentador.

Y sin saber que decir para hacerla sentir mejor o que proponer para actuar, Yaten decidió que debía irse a su casa y Rei lo siguió hasta la puerta. Dejando solos Seiya y a la rubia.

-No estás sola- rompió el moreno el silencio, y Mina volteo a verlo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Él solamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado al tiempo que tomaba sus manos - No estás sola, eres mi mejor amiga y no te dejare sola. Diremos que es mío el bebé, igual se pondrán como locos, pero será mejor si estamos juntos.

-Yo me metí en esto sola Seiya- espeto la rubia- no dejaré que cargues con la culpa sobre algo que no te involucra. No dejaré que arruines tu vida por mi causa.

-No arruinaré mi vida, juntos saldremos adelante. Ya tome la decisión Mina y no me lograrás convencer de lo contrario. Mañana hablaré con mi padre y después te acompañare y hablaremos con tus padres.

Ella rió quedamente y se abrazó a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas y por un momento pensó que todo… que todo tal vez estaría mejor.

Takashi Hino era un hombre que siempre estaba ocupado, tenía una carrera política y varios negocios que atender. Era una persona muy influyente en la sociedad japonesa. Mucha gente lo buscaba para pedirle su ayuda sobre algo, consejos o hablar simplemente sobre economía, política, cultura, etc…

Así que al llegar a su oficina esa mañana no le sorprendió ver su agenda del día repleta de citas de personas que querían verlo, lo que de verdad lo dejo asombrado ver que su hijo había solicitado verlo.

Estaba orgulloso de los jóvenes que eran sus hijos, Reiko era talentosa e inteligente, y aunque en su concepto debía ser toda una dama de alta sociedad, pero había aplicado para estudiar derecho y obtenido la más alta calificación. Además era novia de Yaten Kou, hijo de un gran empresario. Mientras que Seiya era jugador de futbol, estudiaría Ciencias Políticas, estaba listo para ser el sucesor Hino y aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran novios, su cercanía con la hija del comisionado de policía lo complacía bastante. Los dos tenían inclinaciones artísticas que seguro se debían a la influencia de su abuelo, no era nada que lo preocupará en demasía.

Hacía once años que su esposa había muerto en un trágico accidente de auto. Y él no estaba listo para ocuparse de sus dos hijos, así que había tomado la decisión de mandarlos a vivir con su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa. Era duro, él se ocupaba de todos sus gastos y los veía cada quince días para almorzar el domingo y pasar un rato familiar.

Y falta mucho para el domingo familiar.

Así que se sentía bastante intrigado, algo muy grande debía estar pasando por que sus hijos entendían muy bien su estilo de vida y no lo interrumpían en su trabajo. Y sobre todo quería saber porque su hijo faltaría a clases para reunirse con él a las 11 de la mañana un viernes. Faltaría a clases a la preparatoria, que por cierto pagaba para garantizarle la mejor educación posible.

Y solo por eso no lo cancelo.

A las 10.45 de ese viernes en la mañana, Seiya Hino estaba sentado afuera de la oficia de su padre temblando de nervios, de excitación y de miedo.

Mina se había quedado en su casa, después de tomar la decisión sobre lo que sería su futuro, ninguno tenía ganas de ir a la escuela y afrontar la realidad. Él iría y hablaría con su padre y después ambos hablarían con los padres de Minako.

Suspiro y espero a que la puerta se abriera, contando los segundos mientras pensaba como le daría la noticia. Podía ir directo al grano o hablarle sobre lo hermoso del amor y apelar a su lado sensible. Diablos a ¿Quién quería engañar? Takashi Hino iba a matarlo si le daba más de cinco minutos. Lo mejor era darle la noticia lo más rápido posible y luego correr por su vida. Si esa era la mejor idea.

Cuando la secretaria le indico a Seiya que su padre lo esperaba en su oficina, deseo por un momento estar junto a Mina y tomar su mano para que le diera valor. Aunque lo mejor era que no escuchará toda la tormenta Hino que se iba a desatar.

Seiya entro en la oficina con paso seguro y la frente en alto. Su padre le dijo que tomará asiento y le ofreció una taza de café, negó ambas cosas y le aseguró que era rápido el asunto que quería tratar con él. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire

No había forma rápida y sencilla de hacer esto.

-Tengo novia papá y está embarazada. No la voy a abandonar, seré responsable y estaré a su lado en todo momento.

Takashi Hino guardo silencio unos minutos asimilando la noticia. Había planeado tanto para la vida de sus hijos y ahora las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa no le estaban gustando.

-Eso no está en discusión hijo- prosiguió el padre con tono serio- Eres un Hino y harás todo cual se te indique. Yo hablare con la mocosa en cuestión y solucionare esto.

-Mina no es una mocosa

-La hija del comisionado de policía. Te confesaré que una parte de mí esperaba que sentaras cabeza con ella, una dama de una buena familia, pero no así. De cualquier forma arreglaré esto a mi manera. No consentiré que sacrifiques todo por un desliz.

-No vine por tu permiso, vine a avisarte lo que haré

-Tu no entiendes, si te atreves a desobedecerme te olvidarás de que eres mi heredero y todos los privilegios que eso conlleva.

-Mi hermana será mejor heredera para el clan Hino- repuso el ojiazul encaminándose a la puerta- Lamento haberlo molestado padre, perdón Sr. Hino.

Y sin esperar nada más salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Una vez que se quedó solo Takashi se masajeo el arco de la nariz con la mano derecha y después volteo a ver una foto de su difunta esposa.

-Tus hijos son iguales a ti Risa, ¿qué harías tú en esta situación?

En la residencia Aino, el panorama tampoco había sido tan alentador. Gritos habían sobrado, lágrimas y reclamos. Finalmente sus padres habían corrido a Minako al sentirse decepcionados. Y ella con ayuda de Seiya había empacado sus cosas, tomado a su gata y salieron de la casa.

-Lo peor ya paso- la consolaba Seiya acariciando su espalda- Ahora solo nos queda ir para arriba.

Los chicos se habían instalado en el templo Hikawa, ya que el abuelo había estado más que feliz de aceptarlos por dos motivos, amaba a los niños, tener a la familia cerca y sobre todo por hacer enojar a su yerno.

Y fue una tarde de domingo que Takashi Hino los había encontrado, intentando armar una cuna.

\- El trato es este, ustedes seguirán estudiando. Y hasta que trabajes y seas capaz de mantener a tu familia yo solventare sus gastos. Es mi responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia y la tuya como sucesor es no decepcionarme hijo. Lo único que pido a cambio es que se casen. Quieren hacer esto juntos y van a hacerlo bien.

Y sin decir más se había alejado lentamente. Expresar emociones no era lo suyo y no pensaba comenzar al volverse abuelo.

 _5 años después_

Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como la luz del sol acariciaba su rostro, y una felicidad lo embargo por completo.

Era el único que estudiante de derecho que estaba casado a los 22 años y tenía una hija, pero era feliz.

Ahora al ver a Mina junto a él y a Hikari abrazada a los dos sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de haberse casado con su mejor amiga y tener a su hija.

Por qué sin importar nada, esa niña era su hija.

 **Hola hola!**

 **Esto es lo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora, de verdad estaba muy inspirada para esto. No sé, me emociono mucho el reto y de verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Dejen review, me ayudan a crecer tanto profesionalmente como en mi autoestima.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Claus Malfoy Kou**


End file.
